Michael Wizowski & James P Sullivan: Monsters Re-Creation
by lovemet123
Summary: Follow Mike and Sulley in their experience of making their first music album, Monsters Re-Creation. Not a Crackfic. Check back for new chapters. The track listing has not been made, so if you want to try and get a song on the album, r&r/PM me. I will update the summary on chapter make sure you check back XD, DON'T OWN M.I. OR ANY CHARACTER IN STORY MikeXSulley. Chapter 2 is ready.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am lovemet123, and if you read my stories, you may think that they are...interesting. Well, this is a story I'd like to call Monsters Re-Creation. It is a MikeXSulley story about after they finished filming _Monsters University_, the prequel to the film, _Monsters Inc. _and became singers, made it, and released their first album. This story also follows the "concept album" entitled, _Monsters Re-Creation._ How I did this was I imagined that Mike and Sulley could sing and what songs they would sing, I drew the artwork for the "singles" they released, and posted them on my Fur Affinity page. I will post them to my DeviantART page soon. The chapters will go in order of the Track Listing, which, at this point, has yet to be created, but it will be as the story goes along. So, hopefully, you enjoy the new Mike and Sulley project, the new Mike and Sulley experience, the new album, _Monsters Re-Creation._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Knuckles ft. Michael Wizowski and James P. Sullivan - Project Q.U.E.E.N

It's been ten years since their first movie. It's been three weeks since their second movie. Now, they're cleaning house...literally. Mike and Sulley had nothing to do so they just decided to clean. Mike, being the clean freak he is, had to have everything clean. Sulley didn't mind, though. He needed something to do and cleaning seemed like the only option. At least they had their favorite song on. They had bought the single as soon as it came out. They call it their jam.

"Am I a freak for dancing round. Am I a freak for getting down." Sulley sung along. "How many times have we listened to this song?" Mike asked his best friend, moving to the beat. "I don't know and I don't care. It's a good song." Sulley replied.

'RING RING' 'RING RING' Mike stopped the music. Sulley put down the broom and grabbed the phone. They sat on the couches as Sulley answered the phone in speakerphone. "Hello?" "Yes, I'm looking for Michael Wizowski and James P. Sullivan." said a deep masculine voice. "You're speaking with them." " Hey, guys. Did you get my message." Sulley looked at Mike, who shrugged and said, "We never got a message." "...Really? Well, when I called last time, a guy named Mickey answered and said that you two would be out all week to finish your movie and that when he has time, he would tell you." "Who's Mickey?" Mike question. "Mike, he must be talking about Mickey Mouse." Sulley confirmed. "Well, he didn't say anything to us." "Hmm...He must have forgotten. Anyway, this is Knuckles. Knuckles Titan The Echidna." Mike went wide-eyed. "Sulley! He is the writer and performer of our jam." "Oh, Mr. Knuckles. Hi." Sulley said surprised. "What's a busy guy like you calling us for?" Mike asked, then led him to another question. "Wait, how did you get our phone number?" "It helps to know people. Do you guys know my song, Project Q.U.E.E.N?" That's when Mike and Sulley started to perform, clapping to the beat. "Am I a freak for dancing around. Am I a freak for getting down. Go Sulley. I'm cutting up don't cut me down. Yeah I want to be, want to be Queen. It's peculiar that Sulley twerks in the mirror. It's OK for him to dance alone at night. Is it true we are all insane, and he tells them 'No we're not.' and gets down. C'mon. I heard this life is life a play with no rehearsal. I wonder, 'Will this be my final act' tonight. Then, tell me what's the price of fame. Is Sulley a freak with his ass on the ground. Am I a freak for dancing around. Woo! Am I a freak for getting down. I'm cutting up don't cut me down. Yeah I want to be Queen." They finished. "...Well, I guess you guys really liked the song." Knuckled said, impressed that it's been ten years and they still got it. "Like it? That's our song. We play it everywhere we go. In the car, at work, in the kitchen, when we clean the house, when we take a shower or a bath, we even go to sleep with it on." Sulley shouted gleefully. "Yeah, Sull and I agreed that this song spoke to us somehow and we don't even know why." Mike chipped in. "That's because I wrote the song for you guys." Knuckles finally said. Mike and Sulley looked at each other for a moment. Mike wanted to get in on this. "Really?" "Yeah! That's why I've been trying to get a hold of you. I was watching Monsters Inc to be ready for Monsters University. That's when I heard your single for "If I Didn't Have You", which you guys recorded for your first movie. I told myself, "These guys are really good singers. I got to get them on my album", and I tried to contact you, but you were out filming. I decided to wait till you guys finished Monsters University, but by the time you finished filming and promoting it, I had to meet a deadline so I went ahead recorded it with Bowser and Jet, but I still feel like you guys are perfect for the song. If you guys aren't doing anything important, would you come by the studio and re-record it with me?" Knuckles asked finally. There was a moment of silence. This was big news. So big, Mike and Sulley could roar and the whole world would hear them. This was their big chance to finally become the recording artists they wanted to be, and the best part to them is that they are starting by re-recording their jam with the original recording artist. They have heard that people who performed with him or any of his friends are now selling their own albums. "...Hello?...Hello?" "Uh,uh,uh,uh,y-yeah. Yeah, sure! We'll be there." Sulley answered quickly. "Great. I'll see you there." "Wait, where do we go?" Mike asked. Thankfully, Knuckles didn't hang up, yet. "I knew you were gonna ask that. You are going to Nintendo Recordings. Do you guy know where that is?" Mike and Sulley remained silent. That had no idea where that was. "I'll take your silence as a no. Then, it would be a good idea to take a cab. Well, got to get the song ready. See you there." Knuckles said.

* * *

They finally arrived at a huge mansion like place that had multiple colors round it and a huge Nintendo logo and underneath it says Records in cursive letters. "This is it, Sull. Nintendo Records! Our music dreams are right through this door." Mike said as they open the doors. They went to the front desk to get the info on what room to go to. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Um, is Knuckles Titan here?" Sulley asked. "Yes, do you have an appointment with him?" asked the front desk woman. "Yes, ma'am." So the front desk lady started to type on her computer. "Name." "Mike and Sulley." Sulley answered. She typed in the names, but there was a problem. "I'm sorry, but I don't have you in here for any appointments. Do you have a last name that I can use?" "Wizowski and Sullivan." The lady started typing again. "OK. I have you. He's in Room 007" "Thank you." Mike told her as they walked to the room of 007.

* * *

There it was. Mike and Sulley were standing right in front of the wooden door with a gold encrusted design and a red plated label that said, "Room 007", lit by a gold yellow light bulb that shines above them. "Well, Sull. This is it." Mike said hesitantly. "The door of opportunity. Here we go." "Wait, Mike. How do I look?" "Sulley, you look fine." Mike answered. They both took a deep breath and went in. In front of them was a huge soundboard with lots of knobs and buttons. Sitting in front of it was the one waiting for them, like he said he would. "Michael, James. You finally came. I thought you make it." said a cheerful Knuckles. "Yeah, there was a problem with the schedule." Mike replied. "Well, let's get started. I will rap verses 1, 2, 3, and the outro. Mike you will take the chorus. Sulley, you have Jet's verse." The three of them went in the booth and Bowser came through the door and sat down. As soon as Sulley saw Bowser, he became starstruck. "Alright, Knuckles. Are you ready to begin recording?" Bowser asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Knuckles replied. "Michael, James." "Yeah!" Mike answered. "Uh, sure." Sulley agreed. Bowser began the song.

"(Knuckles) Damn, this is crazy. Let me tell ya. I can't believe all of the shit they say about me. Walk in the room they throwing shade left to right They be like, "Ooh, he's serving face." And I just tell 'em, cut me up bitch and get down. They call us dirty 'cause we break all your rules down, and we just came to act a fool, is that all right (Yeah, that's alright) They be like, "Ooh, let them eat cake." But we eat wings and throw them bones on the ground, and Mike was like.."

"(Mike) Am I a freak for dancing around? (Q.U.E.E.N) Am I a freak for getting down? (Q.U.E.E.N) I'm cutting up, don't cut me down. Yeah I wanna be, wanna be a (Q.U.E.E.N)"  
"(Knuckles) Is it peculiar Sulley twerks in the mirror? Hmm, and am I weird to dance alone late at night? And is it true we're all insane? And I just tell 'em, "No we ain't," and get down. I heard this life is just a play with no rehearsal. I wonder "Will this be my final act?" tonight. So tell me what is the price of this fame? Am I a sinner with my jeans on the ground?

(Mike) Chorus

"(Knuckles) Hey Michael, I can save your soul from them haters. Say is it weird to like the way he wear his shoes? Cause I like it, and is it rude to wear my shades? Am I a freak because I love watching Sulley? (maybe) Hey Sulley, am I good enough for that seven? Say will people accept me in my rainbow plight? Will they approve the way I'm made? Or should I reprogram the program and get down?"

(Mike) Chorus

Even if it makes others uncomfortable, I wanna love who I am. Even if it makes others uncomfortable, I will love who I am.

"(Sulley) Shake 'til the break of dawn. Don't mean a thing, so duh. I can't take it no more, Michael, we in tuxedo groove. Michael and Sulley, Too. Crazy in the color plight. We got the drums so tight, Michael, here comes the freedom song. Too strong we moving on. Michael, this melody will show you another way. Been tryin' for far too long. Come home and sing your song, Michael, but you gotta testify because the booty don't lie."

"(Mike) Knuckles the booty don't lie. Oh no, that booty don't lie."

"(Knuckles) Yeah Yeah, Let's flip it I don't think they understand what I'm trying to say. Yeah. Uh,I asked a question like this. Are we a lost generation of our people? Add us to equations but they'll never make us equal. Those who writes the movie own the script and the sequel. So why ain't the stealing of my rights made illegal? They keep us underground working hard for the greedy, But when it's time pay they turn around and call us needy. My crown too heavy like the Queen Nefertiti Gimme back my pyramid, I'm trying to free Kansas City. Mixing masterminds like your name Bernie Grundman. Well I'm gonna keep leading like a young Harriet Tubman. You can take my wings but I'm still goin' fly and even when you edit me the booty don't lie. Yeah, keep rapping and I'mma keep writing songs I'm tired of Marvin asking me, "What's Going On?" March to the streets 'cause I'm willing and I'm able. Categorize me, I defy every label. You'll stop selling dope and you'll start selling hope. We rising up now, you gotta deal you gotta cope. Will you be electric sheep? Electric people, will you sleep? Or will you preach?"

* * *

"How was that?" Bowser sat back in his chair, astonished at how good the song sounded. "That was perfect. I thought we would have to re-do 5 or 6 times before it finally happens, but they nailed it. And the voices? Excellent, fantastic, they were made for this song." "I know, right?" Knuckles agreed. "Well, it helps to continuously listen to the song over and over." Mike added. "Well...what ever you did, it worked. I bet that if I help you create a demo and send it to the head honchos, maybe, just maybe, they will want to sign you." Bowser said with a grin. "That won't be nessesary." Said a voice behind Bowser. They turned to a man Bowser and Knuckles knew all too well. A man with stylish red and blue sneakers, blue jeans, a plain red shirt, a black leather biker jacket, a mustache, and straight jet black hair that was down to his waist and had bangs. "Hey, Mario. I didn't you were behind me." Bowser said. "Good. Keeps you on your toes." Mario said with a playful tone, then turns to Mike and Sulley. "I heard you two in th song and I like what I heard. You're good. Both of you. Are you solo artists?" "No, sir. We are a duo." Mike anwsered. "Hmm, I think I have a place for a duo. Would you like to be it?" asked Mario.


End file.
